


Sniffles

by naturallesbain



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturallesbain/pseuds/naturallesbain
Summary: Dallas, being the man he is, gets sick and disappears. Tim, of course, comforts him.Another old fic of mine that I hope y'all enjoy!
Relationships: Tim Shepard/Dallas Winston
Kudos: 12





	Sniffles

It was cold outside, and there was a virus going around town that had been getting practically everyone sick. 

Everyone but Darry and Dally had gotten sick in the Curtis gang, but that had changed.

Right now, Dal was hunched over in bed, coughs jerking his form as he sniffled and sneezed. 

Dallas had stupidly gone out the night before, sharing a glass with a previously sick Two-Bit Mathews at a less than sanitary old bar. 

That’s how he figured he got it. 

Sighing, Dallas stood up, going to the bathroom to get some extra tissues and to get something for his damned head. 

Suddenly, he heard a knock at his door and the Shephards signature whistle. 

He whistled back, hearing the click of the door opening and closing as he walked out the bathroom to see who it was (though he was half expecting Johnny).

Who he didn’t expect to see why Tim.

Dallas sighed, shaking his head as he went to go sit back down on his bed.

“I haven’t left Buck’s all day so I didn’t slash ya damn tires or lift ya hub caps,” Dallas said, really not wanting to start a fight with the elder.

Tim chuckled walking over to get closer to Dal.

“Ain’t here to fight,” Tim said, sitting down next to Dal, “I’m here cause I was wondering where you were since ya weren’t at the Curtis’s and Johnny hasn’t seen ya all day.”

Dallas hummed before a rough coughing fit interrupted him.

“Probably got what’s been goin’ around,” Dal said, voice rough and raw.

Tim hummed, wrapping an arm around Dal’s shoulders and pulling him close, feeling the heat seep off of him in waves.

“Christ, you’re burnin’ up bad,” Tim said, using his other hand to press against Dal’s forehead.

Dallas shrugged, letting Tim get up to get him some water and medicine -or at least he assumed that’s what Tim was doing-. 

Dallas slowly laid back down on his bed, flipping his pillow to the cold side and enjoying the coolness of the room. 

“Cozy?” Tim asked, chuckling softly as he kneeled down next to Dal, “Hey, stay awake, gotta take this alright?” 

Dallas let out a gruff grumble, sitting up halfway to take the medicine and drink some water.

“Thanks,” Dallas mumbled, flopping back down on the bed. 

“Yeah yeah, now ya want cuddles or something?” Tim joked, but Dallas shook his head ‘yes’.

‘Man, he really must be out of it’ Tim thought as he debated whether or not he should actually lay down. 

Tim slowly crossed over Dal, plastering his front to his back.

“Thanks, Tim,” Dal said, his voice more like a distant whisper carried away by the wind. 

“No problem, Dally,” Tim said, crossing his arms over Dal’s chest to pull him in closer.

Tim sighed as he thought about how long he would potentially be here, letting his thoughts drift and wander until he too, fell asleep.


End file.
